Contando Carneirinhos
by LuyCastro
Summary: E isso por que o menino prodígio dos Uchiha ainda achava que iria conseguir dormir... Malditos olhos cheios d'água. Maldito beicinho. Maldita queda de Itachi por tudo que fosse kawaii.


**_Contando Carneirinhos_**

**_Sinopse:_** E isso por que o menino prodígio dos Uchiha ainda achava que iria conseguir dormir... Malditos olhos cheios d'água. Maldito beicinho. Maldita queda de Itachi por tudo que fosse _kawaii_.

**_Disclaimer:_** Naruto pertence ao Tio Kishimoto, mas a história é minha.

Não é _yaoi_, até porque na minha fic o Sasuke deve ter por volta de quatro, cinco anos, e eu não curto coisas pedófilas. Elas me dão medo, e eu não gosto de ficar com medo.  
Caras se pegando só quando os dois já passaram da puberdade. Ou quando estão nela. Nada contra, eles fazem isso mesmo. UAHSUAHS' *mente doente volta à tona*

Bom, acho que é só. Bons sonhos, pessoinhas~ *pisca*

oOo

Itachi estava cansado, morto, acabado. Provavelmente poderíamos usar outros adjetivos piores para caracterizá-lo, mas não vamos perder tempo com isso.

Nosso Uchiha acabara de voltar duma missão, olhou o relógio redondo pendurado na cozinha e viu que já eram quase três da madrugada. Suspirou. Dirigiu-se ao seu quarto na ponta dos pés, não querendo acordar ninguém, e, finalmente, alcançou sua cama.

Ele a merecia depois de quase um mês fora de casa.

Tirou, com seus pés, suas sandálias, e soltou os músculos do ombro. Deitou-se devagar e sentiu um arrepio de prazer percorrer sua espinha fazendo-o estremecer, então ele relaxou.

Estava prestes a terminar de se tapar com o grosso cobertor quando o ouviu. Itachi suspirou novamente. Já estava demorando...

- Nii-san? – sussurrou o Uchiha menor da porta, e Itachi virou-se na cama para encará-lo.

Sasuke estava com sua coberta por cima da cabeça como uma capa, daquelas com capuz, e arrastava um ursinho de pelúcia na mão esquerda. Ele coçou os olhos com o punho direito, e Itachi observou que ele era a perfeita imagem de um irmãozinho _kawaii_.

- Fale. – o maior murmurou. Ele lembrou que, como todo irmãozinho _kawaii_, Sasuke seria capaz de encontrá-lo até no inferno. Tinha se esquecido disso ao ter esperanças de chegar em casa e dormir. Ele realmente era estúpido às vezes.

- Não consigo dormir... – falou Sasuke manhoso.

Continuaram em silêncio por um tempo, até que Itachi resolveu dar uma resposta malcriada. Ora, ele estava com sono!

- E eu com isso?

Sasuke arregalou seus olhinhos e esses se encheram de água. Fez um beicinho incrivelmente apelativo e continuou encarando. Maldito Sasuke. Malditos olhos cheios d'água. Maldito beicinho. Maldita queda de Itachi por tudo que fosse _kawaii_.

Itachi suspirou. Sendo prodígio ou não, ninguém resistia ao beicinho.

Não ao beicinho.

Ele levantou a coberta e os olhos de Sasuke passaram a encarar o lugar quentinho na cama ao lado de seu irmão.

- Você pode dormir aqui. – falou o Uchiha mais velho, e os olhos do menor brilharam.

- Arigatou, nii-san! – falou, soltando sua coberta e seu ursinho no chão (o que fez Itachi estreitar os olhos, ação ignorada pelo pequeno) pulando em cima da cama e se aconchegando no irmão. Esse só ajeitou a coberta em cima dos dois.

- Boa noite, Sasuke. – Itachi falou em meio a um bocejo.

Sasuke só bocejou em resposta e fechou os olhinhos. Itachi se alegrou ao ver isso.

_Paz. _Pensou o Uchiha mais velho.

E, com essa cena comovente, era de se esperar que a mansão Uchiha seguisse aquela tranqüila noite em paz, certo? Não, é óbvio que ninguém espera isso. Afinal aquela noite estava fadada a _não_ ser tranqüila, e Sasuke faria o possível para que isso acontecesse.

- Nii-san... – chamou o menor, não obtendo resposta. – Nii-san... – voltou a chamar. –... Você 'ta dormindo? – É, Sasuke acordava Itachi para perguntar se esse estava dormindo.

- Estava, Sasuke. – respondeu esse de mau humor.

- Eu... Eu ainda não consigo dormir. – falou choroso.

_Eu aposto que sei o que te faria dormir. _Itachi teve que controlar seus instintos violentos. Socar seu irmão não era uma solução adequada, e estava fora de cogitação.

- Só feche os olhos e cale a boca Sasuke. – murmurou com a cara contra o travesseiro.

- Mas... Nii-san... – o garotinho murmurou, e Itachi virou para vê-lo. Oh não, o biquinho.

O menino-prodigio se deu por derrotado. Ele não tinha como ir contra o biquinho.

Ele sentou na cama e bocejou, o menor apenas continuou o encarando, deitado e encolhido debaixo do enorme cobertor.

- Tudo bem... Por que nós não... – Itachi pensou em algo e quando teve uma idéia franziu as sobrancelhas. Ele não acreditava que o grande e temido prodígio dos Uchiha iria dizer aquilo. Céus, era completamente ridículo. – Por que nós não contamos carneirinhos? – Continuou a frase, tremendo por dentro. Que Shisui nunca ficasse sabendo disso.

Ele amava seu irmão, obvio. Mas isso não queria dizer que ele queria dar uma de mãe – esse era o papel da Dona Mikoto.

- E... como faremos isso? – perguntou o pequeno, tirando Itachi de sua linha de raciocínio.

- Como assim?

- Nii-san no baka – Itachi rolou os olhos ao tom de indignação do menor. –... nós não temos carneiros. – concluiu, como se explicasse para seu nii-san que um mais um eram dois, e não três. Itachi se sentiu sendo feito de idiota.

- Okaa-san nunca contou carneirinhos com você? – ele perguntou surpreso, afinal, ela tinha feito isso várias vezes com _ele_.

- Não, não. – respondeu o menor, tombando a cabeça para o lado.

Itachi suspirou, vendo que aquilo iria ser mais difícil do que tinha imaginado inicialmente.

- Certo: primeiro você tem que imaginar uma cerca. Essa cerca está cortando um pasto grandão em duas partes. – instruiu.

- A cerca é de pedra ou de madeira?

- Do jeito que você quiser, Sasuke. – respondeu meio irritado, coisa que o menor não notou.

- Então vai ser de chocolate! – seus olhinhos brilharam.

-... Chocolate? – indagou o mais velho, confuso. Sasuke lhe mostrou a língua.

- Você disse que podia ser do jeito que eu quisesse. – o menor acusou, na defensiva.

- Okay, okay... Agora você tem que imaginar um monte de carneirinhos-

- Quantos carneirinhos? – Sasuke o interrompeu.

- Um monte, Sasuke.

- Um monte quanto? – voltou a indagar, com as sobrancelhinhas franzidas, numa cópia da expressão do maior quando este ficava emburrado, mais Itachi não percebeu isso.

- Sasuke, se nós vamos contá-los é porque não sabemos quantos são. – explicou nem tão pacientemente.

- 'Ta, mas eles vão ser brancos ou pretos? – mudou bruscamente de assunto, confundindo o maior.

- Eles quem?

- Os carneirinhos, nii-san! – disse exasperado, levantando as mãozinhas.

- Vão ser brancos. – respondeu Itachi, já de 'saco cheio' daquilo tudo.

- Mas eu quero azul! – contrariou Sasuke, e Itachi se irritou.

- Eu estou dizendo que eles vão ser brancos! – Itachi não pensou no quão idiota era brigar por causa da cor dos carneiros na hora. Merda, Sasuke devia só obedecê-lo e calar a boca.

Não, não. Ele devia dormir.

E assim Itachi teria o seu _muito mais que merecido_ descanso.

- Se não forem azuis, eu mando o Bob-carneiro te morder. – ameaçou o menor.

- Não tem problema, porque eu sou um ninja. Ahá! – respondeu de modo infantil, e o outro levantou da cama e ficou de joelhos.

- Mas o Bob-carneiro é um carneiro ninja que foi treinado pela Princesa Tsunade! AHÁ! – retrucou apontando o dedo para o irmão.

Itachi se imaginou sendo vencido por um carneiro. Não ousou duvidar disso, afinal estava sendo vencido por seu otouto.

- Tudo bem Sasuke, eles podem ser azuis. – Sasuke fez uma pequena dança de comemoração, mas, ao perceber o olhar irritado de seu irmão, voltou para debaixo das cobertas. - Agora... Bom, agora você precisa colocar todos os seus carneirinhos em fila de frente a um dos lados da cerca.

E, na cabecinha de Sasuke, ele mandou os carneiros o fazerem. Mas quem disse que os _benditos_ obedeceram?

Itachi observou curioso o irmão fechar os olhos com força e franzir as sobrancelhas. Ele parecia fazer força para resolver uma questão muito difícil, e Itachi achou isso engraçado.

E Sasuke abriu os olhos, contrariado.

- Nii-san...

- Sim?

- Os carneirinhos não vão ser azuis. – o menor suspirou.

- E por que não, Sasuke? – Itachi questionou curioso.

- Por que carneirinhos azuis são muito elétricos! Eles não querem ficar em fila. – explicou o mais novo, gesticulando exageradamente. Itachi achou isso muito _kawaii_. - Eles serão de algodão-doce, os carneirinhos. Assim eles serão doces e vão me obedecer. – concluiu o menor, e Itachi se perguntou se seria muito gay abraçar o irmão àquela hora. Ele concluiu que sim, por isso não o fez.

- Okay Sasuke, os carneirinhos já estão em fila, então? – perguntou.

- Sim, sim! – respondeu animado o pequeno.

- Agora imagine o primeiro da fila pulando-

- Nii-san! Carneiros não pulam!

- Então imagine os carneiros com molas nos pés! – exclamou Itachi, já irritado novamente.

Enquanto isso, na cabecinha de Sasuke, os carneiros colocavam molas nos pés (patas), e pulavam felizes. Sasuke brigou com os carneirinhos. Nii-san tinha dito que era pra eles ficarem em linha reta, e não pulando felizes. Os carneiros ficaram em linha reta novamente, e Sasuke sorriu.

- Pronto! – o menor falou animado.

- Certeza?

- Hai.

- Absoluta?

- Nii-san!

- Okay, vamos lá. Imagine seus carneirinhos de algodão-doce com molas nos pés pulando a cerca de chocolate e-

- ITACHI-NII-SAN! – o menininho bufou irritado. – Você não sabe fazer isso!

Itachi corou, com vergonha e raiva.

- Okaa-san fazia isso comigo e eu-

- Okaa-san – Sasuke o interrompeu de novo com um tom superior. – me disse que são _vacas_ que pulam cercas, e não carneiros!

Itachi ficou estático por alguns segundos, e decidiu que seu irmão não era normal, e que sua mãe era menos normal ainda, e que talvez ele devesse achar uma família para adotá-lo se ele pensasse em ter paz. Imaginou se Shisui o deixaria ficar em sua casa por um tempo.

O Uchiha prodígio bufou e levantou da cama. Pegou seu irmão no colo e começou a sair do quarto.

- Nii-san? – o menor questionou confuso.

- Vamos fazer um copo grande leite quente para você. – respondeu irritado.

oOo

Itachi observava seu otouto dormindo profundamente e aparentar seu um anjo.

Como as aparências enganavam...

Ele suspirou. Em meio a cercas de chocolates e carneiros de algodão-doce, Sasuke só poderia estar com fome mesmo.

Suspirou e fechou seus olhos, relaxando.

- Nii-san... – Sasuke murmurou baixinho.

- O que-

Itachi já formulava uma bronca quando abriu os olhos e se deparou com seu irmão dormindo como um anjo e com... Com _aquele biquinho_.

Maldita queda de Itachi por tudo que fosse kawaii.

O moreno se ajeitou na cama e abraçou seu otouto, que murmurava coisas desconexas dormindo, por cima das cobertas. Bocejou e fechou os olhos.

...

Merda, ele tinha perdido o sono.

**_~Fim~_**

_N/A: Para nee nee, que me esqueceu e me trocou por passagens de avião para o Canadá..._

_Ushaushauhs' Brinks._

_Faz tempo que eu tinha escrito essa... Nostalgia._

_Isso ainda era da época em que eu escrevia no ônibus voltando pra casa. Agora eu volto num estado de semi-consciência e zumbificação babando na cadeira – e acabo assustando os outros passageiros do busu. Huu!_

_Duh, nada mais a acrescentar. _

_N/A²: Muito antiga essa, mesmo. Já tinha postado no Nyah!, mas como resolvi fazer a minha conta aqui, e essa é a fic minha que eu mais gosto – talvez por ser tão _kawaii_ -, então eu vou postá-la primeiro. Sem beta, então é provável que esteja cheinho que errinhos - sem ênfase no inhos - ortográficos, já que o meu português é divo e gosta de ser O Diferente. Se alguém se dispor a me corrigir - e, talvez, betar - eu ficaria muito grata. Mas, mesmo assim, espero que gostem. *-*_


End file.
